Un conflicto artístico
by BrielleSan
Summary: Los dos compañeros de Akatsuki tienen un conflicto acerca de lo eterno o efímero. Mostrarán todo lo necesario para ver quién de los dos es mejor, aunque un sentimiento se interponga.


**Notas** : Hoy decidí publicar mi segundo fanfic en esta plataforma, ya está publicada en mi Wattpad y no cambié nada en el escrito (uno que otro error ortográfico pero hasta ahí XD). Y he puesto todos los capítulos a la vez dado a que son muy muy cortos... y pues nada, disfruten y dejen su Review! : DDD

 **Titulo** : Un conflicto artístico.

 **Fandom** : Naruto Shippuden.

 **Pairing** : Sasori/Deidara

 **Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes utilizados son de mi autoridad, pertenecen a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **3 años después...**

La misión de los Akatsuki había fallado con la muerte de Pein, también no se supo más de Konan o Tobi, lo cual esto provocó la separación de la organización. Unos se fueron sin rumbo individualmente y otros con su compañero.

Como Sasori y Deidara, los ya ahora " _Ex-Akatsukis_ ", fueron los primeros en irse. Ambos eran _compañeros artistas_ , sin embargo, siguen sin respetar el arte del otro, y esto conduce regularmente a conflictos.

Y este es uno de esos casos.

—No lo entiendo, hm. —Dudó el joven Deidara frunciendo el ceño —Sé que hemos hablado de esto, pero aun no captas que el arte es algo transitorio, que desvanece después de un tiempo.

Sasori detuvo su andar al escuchar su ya cansado _concepto de arte_. ¿El mocoso cuando aprenderá?

—Tú eres el que no lo capta, Deidara. —Dijo, dándole la espalda y con su ya habitual tono sombrío — El arte es un momento de belleza, capturado y preservado para siempre.

—...

—No tienes remedio.

— ¡Eh! ... Respeto tu opinión, pero simplemente no puedo llamar a eso _Arte_ , hm.

—Eres tan ciego. —El pelirrojo volteó de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa —Pero ¿que espero de alguien que juega con arcilla?

— ¡Oye, oye! Mira quién habla _Señor-Espectáculo-de-Títeres._

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras habrían sido motivo suficiente para arrancarle la lengua por esa falta de respeto. Sasori volteó completamente para ver al rubio, ocultando su expresión de molestia.

— ¿Te gustaría que yo te diera un poco de _inteligencia_? —Agregó después de suspirar.

—Heh, tu eres el que necesita una paliza, Sasori mi amigo.

—Te mostraré el verdadero arte.

Deidara no pudo evitar reír de esas palabras que le daban tantos recuerdos, pareciera que estuviera viviendo un _deja vu_. Observó a los ojos café ceniza de su maestro con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, queriendo, _tal vez,_ decirle si esto no le recordaba a algo.

Pero la marioneta al parecer no lo entendió, sus muertos y fríos ojos miraban a Deidara con cierta... ¿Ira? ¿Ganas de querer matarlo? Era difícil descifrar.

Volvió a darle la espalda a su compañero (sin decir algo, ni si quiera insultarlo) y seguir con su camino sin rumbo, esto molestó al rubio sin duda «¡¿Y el falta de respeto soy yo!?».

—Me pregunto si tu hobby también incluye muñecas sexuales. —Uno pensaría que el joven quería morir al decir esas palabras con cierta burla, ya habría colmado el vaso de paciencia del pelirrojo.

Pero no, solo se dispuso a verlo por el rabillo del ojo, retando al maldito mocoso si tenía las agallas de decir algo más.

—Me habías dicho que tenias una colección de 100 marionetas ¿no?... —La situación se estaba tornando de mal en peor. Deidara ya tenía la atención completa de su Danna, y quería aprovecharla —... Creo que no es necesario continuar.

— ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando, mocoso? —Dijo con voz calmada y fría, ya era una mala señal —Una palabra más, y te mataré ahora mismo.

Deidara no era idiota, sabía perfectamente que si juegas con fuego te quemas vivo, pero la situación era tan rara y graciosa que no debía parar, es decir, ¿cuando se tiene a Sasori envuelto en este tema?

— ¿Tu follas con las 100 marionetas o ellas te follan a ti?

—Suficiente.

I

 _¡BOOM!_

Se escuchó a lo lejos. Eso provocó que algunos pájaros se agitaran.

— ¿Hm? —Soltó Hidan, por alguna _extrañísima_ razón ese sonido le recordó a Deidara.

 **CAPITULO 2**

¿Deidara?

— ¿Sucede algo, Hidan? —Preguntó Zetsu apareciendo en una corteza de árbol que estaba al lado de él.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? La explosión —Señaló el jashinista al lugar donde creyó haberlo oído.

Los dos ex-miembros de la organización se quedaron viendo el humo que dejo la explosión en el cielo... ¿Sera posible? ¿Deidara?

—Hidan, muévete. —Reclamó Kakuzu, tenía a un joven ninja de la arena con marcas rojas en las mejillas y barbilla, se podía ver en sus ojos ámbar la falta de vida. Posiblemente le llegó la mala suerte de su recompensa en el bingo.

—Kakuzu, adelántate. Iré a ver algo —El albino le dio el portafolio lleno de dinero a Zetsu (Ya que la organización no existe, la única forma de acompañar a Kakuzu era ayudarlo a recolectar dinero) y acto seguido se fue a buscar al responsable de tal explosión.

...

— ¿Lo seguimos? —Le preguntó la planta carnívora a Kakuzu.

El alto moreno resopló cansado, y un poco furioso, no le importaba Hidan, pero sumando estos últimos 2 años ayudándole (y quejándose) a recoger el dinero... « Bien... Iremos con él ».

II

—Parece que ha llegado el momento de averiguar quién es mejor, de una vez por todas. —Amenazó Sasori, el cual solo se podía ver parte de su cara izquierda (con la ira marcada), ya que su marioneta más apreciada estaba delante de él, El Tercer Kazekage.

—Siempre he querido probar mi arte contra el tuyo, Sasori no Danna.

—Veamos si sigues queriendo después de tu muerte, Deidara.

El pelirrojo hizo un minúsculo movimiento con sus manos, fue lo suficiente para alertar al joven Deidara, en un rápido movimiento apareció entre una pequeña capa de humo un pájaro gigante de arcilla, el de ojos azules se montó lo más rápido que pudo sobre el animal postizo.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? —Se burló el artista de arcilla, Sasori mostraba un gesto de fastidio desde abajo.

Con un elegante movimiento de brazo, posicionó al Kazekage frente a Deidara.

La arena de hierro empezó a salir de la boca de la marioneta, endurecida en microscópicos granos, esta cambió su forma en varias agujas muy afiladas.

—Ohh... —Soltó sin querer el idiota de Deidara, él sabía perfectamente que sucedería después.

El rubio se fue lo más alto que pudo para tener al menos un posibilidad de sobrevivir.

—Demasiado tarde —Condenó el de ojos café cenizas. Mostró una pose de ataque para luego decir lentamente — ¡Satetsu Shigure!

La fuerza repulsiva del magnetismo ayudó que el desertor de la Arena incrementara un ataque simultáneo masivo, como si de balas se tratara. Tan veloces que le era casi imposible para Deidara ver y esquivar los ataques que cubrían gran alcance.

Si esas cosas de hierro pueden perforar la pared gruesa de una cueva de piedra como un miserable papel, el rubio imaginó si eso llegará a tocar la piel humana.

La evasión para salir vivo y entero de las agujas era extremadamente difícil, el pájaro blanco hacia una especie de danza rotativa para no ser alcanzado.

Para lamento de Deidara, una buena cantidad rozó en el _estómago_ del ave, causando que esta explotara.

Pero se pudo ver fácilmente que la figura del humano saltó en una parte del bosque.

—Tsk, no podrás esconderte de mí, mocoso.

 **CAPITULO 3**

El desertor de la arena comenzó a perseguir su _enemigo_. Dejando un desorden de arboles rotos y residuos de arcilla, bueno, culpa de los dos por ser tan infantiles.

-¿Esa era la forma real de Sasori? -Preguntó el jashinista algo... sumamente confundido- Creí que era un niño.

-Al parecer. -Respondió Zetsu apareciendo como siempre de la nada.

-Bien, ya los viste. Ahora vamos por la recompensa.

-¿Cuál es el apuro, anciano? La recompensa no irá a ningún lado.

Kakuzu miró al hablador de Hidan de cierta forma amenazante. Odiaba los apodos que éste le ponía y más su manera de responderle. Zetsu se escondió desapareciendo del árbol, ya que en Kakuzu, eso era señal de peligro.

-... Y por eso digo que hay que ir por la recompensa.

El alto moreno volvió por el camino de donde vinieron, dejando a Hidan y Zetsu atrás. El de ojos color amatista soltó ligeramente un suspiro de alivio al no recibir una paliza como de costumbre.

I

-Tal vez me pasé un poco.

Deidara se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol con una sonrisa mientras esculpía pequeños animales con forma de araña. Era una de las formas más comunes que moldeaban las bocas de sus palmas, produciendo y liberando una cantidad significativa.

-Esto podrá detenerlo. -Él se levantó de su escondite, pero un dolor lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo - ¡Kgh!... Que buen momento para romperse un tobillo, magnífico.

II

Sasori junto a su marioneta, caminó tranquilamente localizando a su aprendiz, « ¿Me pregunto en donde estás?». Detuvo su andar al escuchar sonidos de hojas moviéndose demasiado cerca, y efectivamente, no se imaginó el sonido, varias arañas de arcilla cayeron de los árboles hacía él.

El shinobi de la arena no lo pensó dos veces y utilizó a su marioneta para hacer una especie de escudo de arena metálica.

-Es inútil. -Dijo para sí mismo de manera reservada.

Detenía todos los ataques explosivos con la arena mientras caminaba. También notó que una parte del oeste venían más arañas feas. Ahí debe estar el mocoso.

III

-Tks, se está acercando. -Miró de reojo sobre su escondite- No puedo creer que olvidé su maldita muñeca del Kazekage. Lo único que hago es malgastar mi arcilla.

El joven rubio buscó un poco más de arcilla en su bolso mientras pensaba una táctica efectiva, y sintió algo, algo que no era arcilla semi-liquida. Cuando lo sacó para verlo, su sonrisa se borró.

-Tu... Creí que me deshice de ti hace tiempo.

Era un objeto pequeño que no le traía buenos recuerdos, era nada más y nada menos que una escultura casi deforme de Hiruko, pero esta era diferente a las otras piezas de Deidara, ésta estaba hecha de arcilla común, hecha para ser un regalo, para alguien que no lo merecía.

 _ **3 años antes...**_

 **CAPITULO 4**

 _El sonido de las pisadas eran sustituidas por la fuerte lluvia, nunca habían visto el clima así._

 _Los dos ninjas, bueno, Deidara, trató de adelantar su andar para buscar algún tipo de refugio y el pelirrojo —dentro de Hiruko— no le importaba estar mojado, ni si quiera un poco._

 _Y al parecer encontró el refugio._

 _Una especie de "zona de descanso" situada en la orilla del camino, estaba hecha de cemento y se podía ver una pequeña banca dentro de esa construcción. Era perfecta._

— _¡Ahí! —Señaló el joven._

 _Empezó sin dudarlo a correr sosteniendo su tradicional Kasa (sombrero) de Akatsuki. Cuando llegó, pasó un relámpago ayudando a iluminar la zona. Aquél lugar parecía un basurero, habían cortezas de árboles, ramas y hojas tiradas como si fueran la decoración de la pared, le quitarían la sonrisa a cualquiera._

 _El rubio lo pensó casi 3 veces en si entrar o no._

 _Suspiró, vio que Hiruko se acercaba a pasos lentos, y al sospechar que la lluvia no pararía hasta mañana, optó por entrar finalmente._

— _Esto es más acogedor que la guarida —Gruñó, sentándose sobre el frío suelo lleno de polvo y hojas. Sin quitarse su mojada capa negra._

 _Llevó sus piernas hasta el pecho, abrazándolas como si fuera un niño, apoyando su frente en éstas sin decir algo más, escuchando como la lluvia ahogaba el silencio._

 _Escuchó a Hiruko sentarse al lado de él._

 _El hombre de iwagakure levanto la vista, no era común entre ellos tener una conversación que no sea sobre discutir el arte, matar a Orochimaru o maldecir a Tobi... por parte de Deidara._

 _El rubio observó a su maestro que estaba mirando al frente, a nada en específico, la lluvia quizás..._

— _Creí que tenías prisa, señor no-me-gusta-esperar-ni-hacer-esperar-a-la-gente._

— _El agua daña la madera._

— _Hah~... —Dijo en tono aburrido._

 _..._

 _Deidara se estiró un poco de su posición levantando los brazos y luego tocar el borde de la capa._

— _¿Que tiene de genial el nuevo uniforme? Solo cambiaron las nubes rojas a blancas. —Trató de no dejar morir la "interesante" charla—. No sé, ¿qué opinas?_

 _Hiruko lo miró apenas volteando la cabeza._

— _Tengo que admitir que eres bastante fastidioso._

— _Heh, Me siento halagado, hm._

 _Una fuerte brisa atravesó la entrada, junto con pequeñas gotas de agua. El frío ocasionó escalofríos al rubio, miró a un costado cerrando los ojos, el método de "abrazarse así mismo por calor" era inútil. Pero una brillante idea vino por su cabeza, algo que podría usar como excusa._

— _Danna... —Susurró. Mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa pícara—. ¿No quiere darme calor?_

 _Sasori optó por ignorarlo, eso parecía. Deidara al no recibir un "no" como respuesta, decidió actuar por sí mismo._

— _¿Qué haces?_

— _¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? —Declaró sonriente. Acercándose más y más a la robusta marioneta—. Tengo frio, hm._

 _Cualquiera se asombraría ver que Hiruko no oponía resistencia alguna._

 _Y por si se lo preguntaban, no, esos dos no estaban en alguna relación seria, digamos... que hubo un momento —en una de las muchas misiones de Pein— cierta persona quería experimentar con su compañero y éste aceptando... No sé, tanto tiempo acompañando a alguien y más cuando ambos se llevan casi bien. Jashin sabrá._

— _¿Dentro del muñeco es más feo de lo que se ve por fuera?_

— _..._

— _¿Hay alguien ahí adentro? —Dijo de modo sarcástico dando pequeños toquecitos a la madera—. Está bien, me disculpo. En realidad eres la cosa más bella que he visto en mi vida._

 _Volvió a decir con afán de desagrado oculto, ya de por sí le costaba mirar a Hiruko a los "ojos". Al recibir la no-respuesta de Sasori, Deidara se alejó un poco de la marioneta, el silencio incómoda a cualquiera y más si el otro lo hace a propósito._

 _Pero gracias a eso se acordó de algo._

 _Buscó entre uno de sus bolsillos para guardar su arcilla —que nunca va a una misión sin ellas— un pequeño presente que tenía para alguien..._

— _¡Oi, Danna! ¿Recuerda ese día cuando usted se enfrentó con una anciana y una niña que venían junto con aquel Jinchūriki con intenciones de rescatar un cadáver y yo decidí tomar la misión para probar mi espectacular arte explosivo y que a la final ellas terminaron destrozando sus dos títeres y la mitad de la artillería pesada que usted mostr-...?_

— _Deidara. Llega al maldito punto._

 _El chico se rascó la nuca con una mediana sonrisa. Ya estaba emocionándose._

— _A lo que voy es... —Pensó brevemente las palabras, al menos intentando—. Cuando pasó casi semanas en reparar a Hiruko y el otro que no me acuerdo... y tuve que ir con Tobi en tediosas misiones de Jinchūrikis..._

 _Hiruko posicionó sus diminutos y muy feos ojos en Deidara. Éste, que al ver que consiguió que le prestara atención, le provocó un leve sonrojo poniéndolo más nervioso en sus palabras y siguiendo añadiendo:_

— _...Pues, en ese tiempo...yo, ehh. —Cerró los ojos y acomodó el cuello de su capa al notar que misteriosamente el lugar estaba en un ambiente muy caliente cuál horno—. ¡LE HICE ESTO!_

 _¡Y al fin! Mostró de forma rápida y directa en su cara la escultura de un mini-hiruko deforme. Sus dos manos sosteniendo el regalo y su nerviosa cara sonrojada a veinte mil grados —que no lo miraba a él si no al suelo— le daba ese toque tierno ... aunque hablemos de un criminal terrorista clase S._

 _La marioneta se quedó mirando a su mini gemelo perdido por unos segundos. Unos tortuosos segundos de silencio._

 _Hiruko se abrió de golpe asustando a Deidara que seguía sin mostrarle la cara. Sasori no mostró gesto de sorpresa... o de otra emoción. Tomó el objeto para mirarlo más de cerca, le recordó a una pieza de ajedrez._

 _El rubio miró apenado a su Danna que también estaba mojado un poco por la lluvia, solo pensado en cosas en si le gustó el regalo o si se vería mejor en la basura. Calmó su respiración que estaba un poco agitada ya de tantos pensamientos._

— _La verdad, hace bastante tiempo que lo tengo. Es... la primera vez que esculpí uno —Dijo entre un fingido gesto desinteresado._

 _El pelirrojo volteó a verlo._

— _¿Qué clase de insulto es este?_

— _... ¿Qué? —Su gesto cambió a ira— ¿Cual insulto?_

— _Conviertes la figura de una creación mía en algo efímero._

— _Danna, respeto su punto de vista y le conozco ya hace tiempo... —Apuntó con su dedo a la figura para agregar—: Tanto que si observa bien, es arcilla común. Téngalo por seguro que no va a explotar, si a eso se refería, hm._

 _Los dos se intercambiaron miradas, el pelirrojo con frialdad y el rubio ya le estaba dando un ataque imaginario, el pobre sentía su cara hervir «¡Si me vas a matar, haz lo ya!»._

 _Sasori, sin dejar de mirarlo, empezó a subir lentamente su mano libre por su capa, abriéndola —de forma algo provocativa para la vista— dejando ver parte del pecho. Parecía buscar algo._

 _Y bueno, sería mentira no decir que el rubio no se le pasó a la cabeza algún tipo de pensamiento sucio. Solo por unos segundos..._

 _Se escuchó un click y de ahí sacó un artefacto pequeño, extendiendo su mano hacia Deidara._

— _Tómalo._

— _¿Hm?... —Agarró el objeto— ¿Una jeringa? Interesante. Siempre quise una._

— _No seas idiota —Reprochó al oír su sarcasmo— Es un antídoto contra mi veneno. Logré tomarlo en el enfrentamiento... Solo hay uno._

— _¿De verdad? ...Pues, gracias. —Dijo el chico mirando curioso el líquido de la jeringa. Vio a su Danna y no dejo pasar desapercibida una enorme sonrisa blanca— ¡Ven acá!_

 _Se acercó en un movimiento digno de un ninja para abrazar a un Sasori estupefacto. Todo ese afecto corporal que nunca se habían dado..._

 _Al terminar, acerco sus dos manos a la cara de su maestro, posicionándolas en sus mesillas._

— _No parece de madera. —Acarició suavemente— Tienes la cara mojada._

— _Y tú la tienes roja._

 _El rubio sonrió de nuevo. Pero ese gesto era diferente, como si le hubiera gustado lo que acaba de oír._

— _Es el frío —Bromeó._

— _¡Oi! —Atrapó sus dos brazos cuando este comenzó a cortar la distancia a una muy peligrosa._

 _Sasori fue atacado por Deidara con un beso. El rubio no sé imaginó que había calor ante los labios que se apretaban contra los suyos. Sintió que estaba besando a un humano, que momento más ilógico._

 _Rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de su maestro para profundizar el beso, sintiendo que una mano subía por su pecho provocándole un pequeño escalofrío. En ese momento, el pelirrojo le devolvió el beso._

 _Un empujón sumamente fuerte lo hizo caer de nuevo a donde estaba sentado, dejando resbalar la jeringa que tenía por error. No supo que decir, miró al hombre que ya estaba de pié, esos ojos café cenizas le quitó el sentimiento que tenía hace un momento._

— _No somos pareja —Dijo. Agarró la escultura de Hiruko y la lanzó sobre Deidara._

 _El dolor en su pecho por el empujón y por el objeto lo dejaba sin habla._

 _El pelirrojo se sentó y cerró la marioneta de forma brusca. Se fue del lugar dejándolo solo._

 _Pensó en que tal vez se lo merecía_.

 _ **...en el presente.**_

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿Por qué recordar eso ahora?

El ninja no dejaba de mirar la escultura, estaba en un lapso mental que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Ese frío que sintió ese día, volvió.

Sin notarlo, una planta apareció frente de él.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Tiene cara graciosa. **Lo perdimos...** ¡Oye, reacciona!

—... ¿Huh? —Salió de su mundo para encarar al que estaba frente de él— ¿Zetsu?

— **Estas jodido** —Agregó Zetsu negro. La planta observó la figura que sostenía Deidara, no la había notado— Aw, se parece al sujeto que quiere asesinarte. Quiero uno también.

El chico parpadeó varías veces, le dolía la cabeza, le dolía todo. Miró por última vez al costado de su escondite asustado, Sasori estaba muy cerca.

—Puedes ir por la izquierda, no te verá huir por ahí.

— ¿Por qué debería creerte?

— ¿Por qué deberías creerme?

Desapareció por el suelo al decir esas últimas palabras dando un toque dramático aterrador.

Ya que, si va a morir que mejor momento que ahora.

El hombre rubio se levantó con dificultad por su tobillo, el dolor era soportable que antes. Se quito su capa de akatsuki y dio una última ojeada para ver si era seguro salir.

Estaba listo. No sin antes guardar al mini Hiruko, no se arriesgaría a que Sasori lo vea de nuevo.

* * *

 **N/A** : El siguiente capitulo será más largo! Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
